Ahura Mazda
Ahura is a male protagonist in Kiru-Acu, Kiru-Acu 2, Kiru-Acu Corrupted Wolrd and Kiru-Acu: Allegiance of One. Ahura was created by the Mazda Federation on Earth during an advanced war which led to the banning of genetic experimentation. Ahura is the product of genetic and robotic research by the Mazda Federation before Starfleet and the United Earth Government stopped the conflict between Mazda and Honda after they almost entirely wiped each other out. With that said Ahura is close to 2400 years old though he was turned off floating through space for most of that time. He was found on Kiru by Princess Kyri Aki and Princess Zoe Aki. Kyri was charged with teaching Ahura about the world but due to the war in Hentori she charged his care to the Captain of the Thor. Due to his habit of randomly patrolling he met Yukari and the others. Yukari has taken it upon herself to continue teaching him about life. She inadvertently exposed him to romantic reading that combined with upgrades from a scientist from the Galactic Federation being marooned on Kiru led to Yukari and Ahura becoming intimate. Ahura was created by Monica Williams and is one of the longest standing characters in the project. Name: Ahura Mazda Class: Multipurpose Soldier Race: Battle Android Model RXR-00 Model RX-77 Age: 299 Gender: Male Position: XO, Hentori Tactical Unit Rank: Commander Nation: Mazda Alliance from the planet Omegatron (later found to actually be Earth) Description: Ahura's main processor is a learning cpu. He is also programmed with the most sophisticated battle AI. Through his experiences he has become sentient and given a first name due to his superior performance on the battlefield. Physhical Description: Before the cosmetic modifications and the mad scientist's upgrade, Ahura mainly consisted of his battle chassis. The battle chassis stands at 6ft tall and consists of a ultra heavy duty metal alloy skeleton Sagustanium covered with more heavy duty metal plating. The chassis which was built to be resistant to energy weapons is completely impervious to coneventional weaponry such as non energy melee weapons, large non-explosive projectiles, and bullets/armor piercing bullets. However large explosive projectiles may put scars on the metal and if the G-forces of the impact exceed 30g's it may damage internal systems despite not going through the chassis. High powered motors control his movements, they can range from the slowest gentlest touch to a fatal blow faster than a blur. Ahura's main processor has a hard link to these motors giving them unprecedented reaction time and reflexes. To keep from overheating his interior is coated with a insulation that draws out the heat, he also has natural vents and metal heatsinks that remove heat but without the insulation heat dispursal is not as efficient. Ahura is completely waterproof, cabable of being submerged in water, he can even be submerged into lava but only for a limited amount of time. Panels engage over his opticals and other vulnerable areas so it is protected from the lava. His opticals consist of two super high defenition cameras with yellow LEDs capable of normal RGB sight, night vision, infa red, and xray. He also has a built in radar/sonar but range is limited. Ahura's hearing is excellent, able to detect sound frequencies normal people would not hear. Also Ahura is not effected at all with extremely loud noises that would incapacitate a normal person. Ahura has no magic capabilities however due to him being a machine he cannot be attacked by magic that concentrates on an individual, only AOE type magic spells can attack him. His critical systems processor and core battle AI memory are housed in an almost impervious black box made of a very expensive dense metal that consists of almost half his body weight. It is located somewhere in the chest. There is also a secondary processor with his emotion cpu and extended memory located in his head. The emotion cpu is only installed in high ranking battle androids to aid in their command desicions giving them a 'gut feeling' for extreme situations. It also has basic emotions such as happy, sad, and angry. Inside his chassis are various other system components that are not as important, and a power cell with a guaranteed lifespan of 300 years. Anytime after 300 years the power cell could fail. Over the years the battle chasis metal has went from a silver color to a bronze color. There are however still parts that are silver due to them being newer because they are replacement parts. Ahura has replaced over 632 parts in his lifetime. History: **CLASSIFIED** Family: This android is labeled Unit Alpha-Delta 227529 of Alpha-Delta 373580. Its predecessor unit group is Alpha-Gamma which consisted of Model RX-50 Battle Androids. The only other android to carry the name of Ahura Mazda was unit Alpha-Alpha 000249 Model FD-99 which went MIA and is assumed destroyed in battle. Service Record: Extensive. 395 Battles and 20 wars all against Honda Federation, the latest one being the longest. Further information is **CLASSIFIED** Weapons: Pulse Blade Model L-7 - Close quarters energy weapon. It comes with its own independent power supply. The power supply is the same model as the android to ensure the lifespan of the weapon will not be shorter than the lifespan of the android. The weapon is concealed in a panel on the android's right thigh. Recent upgrades have increased its cutting power and it is now capable of deflecting energy weapons fire. Pulse Rifle Model B-5 - Mid to long range energy weapon. Contains 100 laser rounds that can be recharged when emptied using the power supply of the android. The reason the rifle does not come with its own power supply is due to the nature of how the weapon fires. If a power supply was present in the weapon it would eventually explode due to forces of this action. The weapon is integrated in the android's back and locked into place with several panels and a turn dial lock. When the lock is engaged the weapon transforms into the shape of the android's back. When the lock is disengaged the weapon transforms into its rifle shape and can be un-holstered from its position like pulling out a sword strapped to ones back. Recent upgrades have increased the weapons rapid fire and strength as well as increasing its maximum laser round capacity to 999. Pulse Cannon Model A-00 upgrades - Mid to very long range energy weapon. A very powerful version of the pulse rifle located entirely in the structure of the android's left arm. When engaged the left arm transforms into it and can shoot a very powerful laser. It does not shoot as fast as the rifle but it is 10 times stronger and its range is further than the best sniper rifles. It is capable of beating away at shielding and can put holes in very large unshielded objects, including large mecha and ships. Long term use can put a drain on the android's power supply. Pulse Blade Model L-8R upgrades - Close quarters energy weapon. It is a reverse engineered and upgraded version of the Model L-7 with more cutting power and additional features. It comes with its own independent power supply and is concealed in a panel on the android's left thigh. It is capable of deflecting energy weapons fire. The android now has a pulse blade in each thigh and can combine model L-7 with L-8R to make a double sided Pulse Blade. Hyper Cannon Model X-00 upgrades - Close to mid range energy weapon located under the chest plates. A very very VERY power energy blast capable of disintegrating anything that comes in direct full blown contact shielded or not. The only downside to this is that it drains a massive amount of energy from the android, could result in shutdown due to the massive heat, and has a long cool down time of 30 minutes before it could be used again. It should be used as a last resort or in dire situations. Other Upgrades: Battle Chassis Model RXR-00 - The android's new framework. This framework is lighter and stronger than the RX-77 and also more durable and anatomically correct. Jet Boosters - Located in the androids calves and feet, this can allow the unit to fly for moderate distances. IFF Sensor - Allows the android to detect Hentori and Alliance ships in addition to what it could normally detect. Sniper Scope - This is a built in zoom system to work in conjunction with the android's ranged weapons for long range attacking. This upgrade is built into the new optics. It has a maximum zoom of x500. Neural Net - An upgrade of the android's processors and system boards. There is a backup system/board in case of severe damage to the head. Synth Muscles - These replaces the motors that controlled the movement of the android on its old battle chassis. They are 3 times faster and 2 times stronger. These muscles can detect touch and they also serve as part of the android's new armor plating. They are twice as resistant to damage than the old armor. Emote Chip - The source of the emotions from the android. This chip has been repaired and upgraded and is now capable of advanced emotions. "Unit X" - **CLASSIFIED** LOL... Relationships: Rei - Acquaintance Yukari - Close Friend Kaiori - Friend Enten - Acquaintance Shasai - Acquaintance Beilcor - ARCH NEMESIS!!1! (He must Die! Lol) Category:Characters Category:Kiru-Acu Category:Male Protagonists